Ron Riggs
Ron Riggs was a suspect in the murder investigation of social worker Sandy Grimmes in Burying the Hatchet (Case #53 of Grimsborough). Profile Ron is a 54-year-old redneck gas station owner with messy neck-length brown hair and a beard. He also lost a tooth on his upper jaw and sports a backwards blue cap. He wears a formal gas station attire with an oil stain on the left shoulder. Above his left breast pocket, there is an oil stain and the logo of "Grim Gas". He also has a pen inside his left breast pocket and a name tag above it. Ron has a tattoo of a bald eagle and a red flower on his chest. It is known that Ron is a smoker, has bad breath and is in contact with turpentine. Events of Criminal Case Jones and the player met Ron as soon as they arrived in his gas station's kiosk to search for a new lead. When they mentioned that they were looking for a certain juvenile offender named Keanu Ashokan, who also happened to be his employee, Ron answered that he never wanted to hire him, but Sandy, the victim, insisted to take him on. The team then asked Ron a few questions since the surveillance camera footage they found in his shop showed Ron threatening Sandy. He explained that he did it because of Keanu, whose attitude had been getting worse lately. So he thought by threatening Sandy, she would either put pressure on Keanu to change or remove him from his current career. Ron was interrogated a second time when the team found Keanu's payslip with smudged writing on the page. After deciphering it, the team could read the message which said, "Sandy's your enemy, she'll send you away!". And for this, the team called in Keanu, who said that Ron had written that message. Ron was thus spoken to by the team. He said that he wanted Keanu to believe that Sandy was his enemy since she forced him to hire Keanu so he could stay in the Aloki Indian Settlement. For years Sandy used his business for her juvenile offender work scheme, so he lied to Keanu to scare Sandy off. Ron appeared again in the Additional Investigation of the very case, when the team decided to talk to him about the arson at the Aloki Indian Settlement which occurred ten years ago since he had been there for a long time and might remember something. Ron told the team that he could not remember much about the incident, but he remembered the date pretty well because his station got robbed the day before. He reported the robbery, but nobody from the Grimsborough PD helped him. A few days later, he found something weird sticking on the wall of his shop, which he still had it somewhere inside his shop. So the team did not hesitate to investigate his shop once again and managed to find the shiny metal parts Ron was talking about. After restoring it, the team discovered it to be a shooting star with the Crimson Order's symbol on it. After further investigation, the team discovered that Chief King was the one who had robbed Ron's shop (which explained the shooting star) and that he had used the stolen flammable products to start the arson at the Aloki Settlement (which explained the naphtha container scrap Anakee found after the fire). Case appearances *Burying the Hatchet (Case #53 of Grimsborough) Gallery GG.jpg|Logo of the Grim Gas, Ron's gas station shop. OG SUS 53 604 (RON).jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects